


A Summer Ceremony

by ariya167



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Avatar World Week, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariya167/pseuds/ariya167
Summary: For the Avatar World Week prompt 'Wedding'.





	A Summer Ceremony

Korra watches Asami as she walks down the aisle, her skin glowing, a soft smile on her face. Her hair pools over one bare shoulder, blowing slightly in the cool summer breeze, and her white dress is long and clinging. Soft strains of music filter through the air, and the crowds quiet as if by magic. Korra feels tears welling in her eyes, and her heart strains like it is about to burst.

Asami reaches the altar, and Korra turns to look into her eyes. Behind them, the minister clears her throat.

"Avatar Korra, Asami Sato, I understand you have vows prepared?"

Asami smiles. "Yes.

"Korra, I have known you for so long. We were best friends, and though I found myself falling in love with you, I didn't want to say anything. I didn't know what I would do if you didn't feel the same way about me. But you did, and our vacation together was part of the happiest times of my life. You are my world, Korra, and no matter what happens, I will always love you."

"I, uh," Korra laughs nervously, rubbing her wrist. "Asami, I met you when I was lost in a new city, and even though I didn't like you at first, you were always there for me, and I found myself always being there for you. You were so kind and selfless, and, though at first I couldn't understand how you could care so much about me, I was falling for you. I love you, Asami, more than anything, and I want to spend my life with you."

"By the power vested in me by the United Republic," The minister pauses. "You may kiss the bride."

Korra draws Asami close, and kisses her. Happiness swells inside her, and they slowly part, albeit reluctantly.

"I love you," Asami whispers.

"I love you too,"


End file.
